This invention relates to recorders and more particularly to an improved multipoint recorder which utilizes digital circuitry for providing inherent synchronization of the measuring and printing of the magnitude along with an identifying indicia of any of a plurality of inputs and where desired a simultaneous visual display of an indicia identifying the input being measured.
Heretofore, multipoint recorders of the type which utilize a measuring system operable to position a printing element along a chart so that the position is representative of the magnitude of the unknown signal being measured and then print at that position an indicia identifying the unknown signal and its magnitude, have required means to be provided for synchronizing the switching of the input circuits and the printing of the indicia indicating the particular input being measured. Prior art apparatus utilizing different synchronization techniques are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,665,414 issued to Hutch et al. on May 23, 1972 and 3,683,404 issued to Dennis et al. on Aug. 8, 1972. Neither of the above mentioned patents show a multipoint recorder arrangement having a randomly addressable input switching means and a randomly addressable printing means responding to the same point address signals and therefore both require specific circuitry and mechanisms designed solely for the synchronization of the switching of the input and the operation of the printing mechanism so that the printing mechanism will identify with an appropriate numeral, the particular input being recorded at each interval.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved multipoint recorder wherein no such synchronizing circuit or mechanical means is required to maintain a synchronization or a coordination of the printing means and the input selecting means.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved multipoint recorder wherein a visual display of the point number being recorded can also be incorporated without the necessity of any special synchronization circuits or mechanical devices for synchronization.